Mystic Life Messenger
by Pixiecropse
Summary: You where just trying to figure things out when a mysterious text lured you to an apartment that darged you into a situtation that you had never been in before. But after talking with the people you get to know you start having feelings for one of them but you help the group escape their past and they help you escape and move on from yours as well. Yoosung X MC
1. Chapter 1 Unknown

Hello people thank you for clicking this it is my first time trying to do this type of fanfiction a messanger game app I will be using some of the origional plot and I am trying to follow the Yoosung good ending common route. Since that is the only one I have completed so far and I will admit to having a soft spot for him. As always a Disclamer is needed such as I own nothing but the Origional character and some parts in the plot otherwise all of it belongs to the great and wonderous creators of the Mystic Messenger app. I hope you enjoy the story.

...

You had just finished setting up all your classes for online instead of having to travel back and forth to school that way you wouldn't have to miss any work you were trying to save up so that you could buy an apartment for yourself. You also wanted to avoid school and people in general sadly, you were very shy and slightly antisocial it was mainly cause of middle school in America everyone bullied you and you were already having a tough time at home you didn't need anything else going on. To escape the reality of the world that had become hell you turned to books which turned into manga which then turned into anime, Korean dramas, and all sorts of different things. You learned Korean, Japanese, and Chinese since you were so into those types of shows and you also found out that you preferred food from those countries rather than the fast food that was sold on every corner in America.

Right before high school something terrible occurred which caused your family to move to Korea and from then on you attended High school there and in a way it was worse. Now you weren't teased just for being a book worm you where teased and bullied for being a foreigner and for trying to be yourself you soon learned it was just better to take what was given out. You had one sibling who was younger then you lucky enough she was taken by another relative when the incident happened you kept in touch but since she was still in America and you were in Korea getting to see each other in person was impossible. Plus you had to take care of your family you made sure besides saving money to get a place for yourself that you also sent money to your relative who had taken in your younger sister so that your sister could have spending money or just to help cover things that your sister might have needed. Though your relative told you that some of it was also going into a savings account so that your sister could have some money saved up for college or getting a house or car later on in life.

As you were leaving the college and walking towards a close corner store to see if you could grab a quick and cheap bite to eat having not eaten yet today and it was already close to noon and you had no idea what you had at the house. But right as you stopped in front of the store your phone dinged you frowned you didn't very many contacts on your phone you could count them on your hands. You grabbed your phone from your pocket and sat down at one of the few tables outside the store and typed in your password funny there was a new app on your phone and you don't remember downloading and on it was a space saying message. Curious you clicked the app and out of nowhere a text message popped up on your screen with a weird black and green back ground.

 **Unknown has entered chat**

Unknown: ...Hello...?

You: ?

Unknown: Can you see this?

You: Yes I can

As you where answering in the chatroom you were thinking this is getting weird and slightly creepy.

Unknown: ...Finally connected. Thank God.

Unknown: It's not every day you get a text from a stranger.

Yeah no kidding you thought to yourself for a few you got caught up in your thoughts trying to figure out what was going on when you heard another ding from your phone signaling you that he had sent another message.

Unknown: I'm a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app.

Weird you think to yourself why would there be a smartphone that only has a messenger app on it if it was someone's that got lost they would be sure to have a lot more on their phone such as numbers and pictures you heard another ding.

Unknown: I want to find the owner but I don't see any contact info or calls records...

You: Maybe it's broken?

Unknown: I've been sending messages with this ap but no reply.

Since Unknown never responded to your question you can't help but wonder if they were ignoring you but you sigh if they really just want you to help them return a phone then what was the harm in helping out. Just in case though you had speed dial on for the police all it would take was one small suspicious thing and you were dialing another ding caught your attention you looked back at the chat Unknown was still going.

Unknown: All I see is an address and some important looking numbers saved in notes.

Unknown: I'd like to go there myself but I'm currently abroad.

Well that would explain why they needed your help if the address in the phone was a Korean one and Unknown was in America or something that would require assistance in getting the phone back to the proper owner.

You: First... Who are you?

Unknown: Me? Oh sorry. I didn't even introduce myself.

Unknown: I'm just... a student studying abroad. I'm Korean.

When you read the last part of their reply you almost face palmed no kidding if you weren't we wouldn't be having this conversation.

Unknown: I could tell you my name, but it doesn't really matter.

Unknown: You won't find me on search engines.^^;

You didn't want to know their name to look up on search engines no if you wanted to find out who they were you would take some of your savings out and hire a hacker or a tracker or better yet both.

Unknown: But, anyways..

Unknown: Can you help me find the owner of this phone?

Unknown: I know you're surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and ask you a favor like this.

Unknown: But still...

Unknown: I'd appreciate it if you could help.

As you remembered your thoughts earlier you wanted to be cautious but you knew that if you said no now that you would feel guilty later and you rather live without that so with a sigh you answered back.

You: How can I help you?

Unknown: Uhm... I'd like for you to go to the address saved here.

Unknown: I saw the street view through the internet, and I've been there before.

Unknown: It's an apartment in downtown. Very crowded.

Unknown: It's really a safe place. If you feel unsafe, you can turn around.

You reread Unknowns messages at least they had done a bit of research before trying to find the owner of the phone otherwise things would have been quite a bit more complicated.

Unknown: I know the area. It's developed.

Unknown: Please?

If you were second guessing helping them out the Please at the end there had just thrown your rejection out the window you were a sucker for helping people even if they never helped you back you let out an even bigger sigh and prepared yourself to be in this for the long haul. At least you had taken work off today since you didn't know how long it was going to take to get your classes situated and then leave so you didn't really need to be any were at the moment.

You: Fine... But I'm leaving right away if it feels sketchy.

Unknown: You trust me...

You didn't trust them as far as you could throw them which wasn't very fair at all for a 5'3 female but you still wanted to help didn't mean you wouldn't be cautious while doing so.

Unknown: Thank you!

Unknown: Just a sec. I'll send you the address.

Unknown: Found it.

Unknown: Click Address

At first you were hesitant on clicking the address but you shook yourself and clicked it when you saw the address you looked it up on your phone and walked some of the way and then decided to take the rest of the way via bus. But soon you walked up to an apartment door when you studied the silver door you noticed immediately that it had a number lock pad on it so unless you had the code there was absolutely no way you were getting in. You're phone dinged you eyed it suspiciously as you took it out of your pocket and clicked on the app again it took you back to the same chatroom but a new message had appeared.

Unknown: Are you there? ^^ See. Nothing strange.

You snorted nothing strange alright but your timing you thought like how can they text you just a few minutes after you arrive at the apartment slightly freaked out you look around trying to see if you could spot any cameras or someone watching you. Finding nothing you finally just shrugged it off and hoped to get this done quickly and go home.

Unknown: Is there a password lock on the door?

You: Yes

Unknown: I'll send you the digits. Try it.

You: Should I really be doing this it could be considered breaking in?

Unknown: Password

You sigh and go ahead and put the password in a few minutes later when you realize that they weren't going to give you an answer. The door opens when you look inside just a bit you don't see anyone and everything has a nice layer of dust over it, it must of not been used for a really long time strange.

You: The doors opened.

Unknown: Good. Why don't you go inside?

Said the spider to the fly you mumbled under your breathe as you finished reading the message.

You: Can I just enter a stranger's house?

Unknown: You can just leave a note. I'll give you my info.

Unknown: If something happens, you can just show my messages. That'll do.

You: ... Alright

This was giving you a weird feeling but you also had a feeling if you didn't do this there would be even bigger trouble so you just went with it.

Unknown: Th

Unknown: ank

Unknown: you...

 **Unknown has left the chatroom**

You were shocked when they left the chatroom where they not going to make sure that you left the note now you were even more suspicious but was also to afraid to leave the apartment without leaving the note.

You entered the apartment and went over to the desk the door you had entered from lead straight into the middle of the apartment on one side was an office like area and on the other was a bed and then on the right side of the bed was the kitchen at least that was what it looked like.

You grab a sticky note from on the desk and then grabbed a pen when something on the computer caught your attention your curiosity got the better of you and well you immediately entered another chat room. You were so shocked all you could do was stare at the screen for a few minutes.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2 RFA Chat Part 1

**Hello people yes this is a new fanfiction I am righting and at first it's going to stick a bit with the plot for a while I will be changing it up a bit though at different parts if you like review please and thank you I spent 5 hours trying to type this out this is only part one this is not the whole chat sadly I had to stop at 15 pages even I need sleep.**

 **...**

 **U/N has entered the chatroom**

You looked at the chat screen after you had gotten over the shock you hit yourself calling yourself stupid why had; you let your curiosity get the best of you. After worrying about it for a few you figured nothing you could do about it now might as well read and see what's going on the first thing you see in the chat is this.

Yoosung : Failed my midterms FML T_T

Yoosung :T.T

707: Cuz u played LOLOL all night lol.

Jumin Han: If you want to work for our company, you should take care of your GPA.

Yoosung: I'm still on the list?! +_+

Yoosung:(Sparkle emoji**)

Jumin Han: Yes

707: Nice~ Can't believe u get to work straight after college lol

707:In this day and age!

Zen: Lame. It's nepotism.

Jumin Han: It's called recruitment actually.

Zen: It's giving a free pass instead of actually training the worker.

Jumin Han: Whatever. I couldn't care less what you say.

Zen: What's the difference between recruitment and nepotism?

707: Thought they r the same? O_O?

707:(Shrug emoji)

Jumin Han: It's nepotism if you recruit a person you know and they aren't of any help.

Yoosung: Oh… So you become a candidate for nepotism the same time you're recruited!

Zen:(... emoji)

After reading the conversation as it was popping it up you couldn't help but giggle about what they were fighting over it was completely ridiculous did it really matter. Though this Zen guy should watch out what he calls it or else he might end up accidently hurting Yoosungs' feelings by calling him useless and that he would be no help it was 707's next message that caught your attention and reminded you of your nervousness from before.

707: Wait!

Yoosung: Why?

Zen:?

707: **Think someone entered the chat room;;**

Jumin Han: U/N…?

Zen: Wtf. How did it get in here?

Okay now you felt slightly offended it did he seriously just call me an it if you weren't so nervous and didn't mind offending someone you would text him back calling him a savage or something.

707: **Hacker!**

Now that one you laugh out loud at you couldn't hack anything in your life the only thing you knew how to do with a computer was only the normal stuff like using the internet and games anything else other than the normal programs such as Microsoft and it would be a completely different language to you. You snorted and said out loud yeah I'll be able to hack a computer when pigs fly.

Yoosung: Hacker!? Therae's a hacker in ouer room!

Yoosung: Sevnee do something!

Zen: Hey, typos. -_-;;

707: Wait a sec. I'm searching.

Now you were curious what is he searching for?

Jumin Han: Who are you? Reveal yourself. Hey, Assistant Kang.

Well there went the option of hopefully leaving before being detected but then again you guess that ship had sailed when seven had noticed you in the first place.

Jaehee Kang: Yes, I am here.

Zen: You were so quiet I thought you went somewhere.

Jaehee Kang: Nothing was out of the ordinary so I was just watching

Jaehee Kang: but I see something just happened.

Yoosung: omg

Jumin Han: Why is a stranger in our chatroom?

Oh no reason you thought to yourself you just thought you would stop by for some tea you sarcastically said to yourself. It's not like you where lead here by a complete stranger thinking someone had lost a phone and would really like it back you know what they say the road to hell is paved with good intentions you sigh.

Jaehee Kang: No one can enter this chatroom without installing the private app we use… It seems someone has downloaded the RFA messenger.

Oh so that was the app that had appeared on your phone when Unknown was messaging you weird someone must have hacked your phone and placed it on their cause you knew for a fact that you hadn't downloaded it last night on your phone creepy. This was all starting to really scare you and tears where starting to gather in your eyes but you sucked it up crying never solved anything all you could do was get this over with and then later on when some things where figured out and everyone had the answers that they seek you could let loose your feelings.

Yoosung: I thought Seven let only us download it?

Yoosung:(? emoji)

Zen: Maybe someone downloaded the app on two phones?

707: Maybe?

Jumin Han: Who downloaded it twice?

Yoosung: Not me!

You sighed they weren't going to let this go you thought might as well chat back considering nothing was going to get solved and might get even worse if you didn't at least try to cooperate.

U/N: Hello…

Yoosung: **Gahhhh it's talking!**

Yoosung:(scared emoji)

Okay you thought that's it that was the second time you had been called an it by someone you were putting your foot down its just plain rude.

U/N: Well that is quite rude I'm not an it thank you very much I am not an inanimate object I am a human being.

Zen: So it's not two smartphones.

Jumin Han: Who is it?

Yoosung: Find out what it is!

You looked at the screen in disbelief you were just completely ignored oh my god you were getting even more frustrated grrrrr.

Jaehee Kang: How did you find out about this place? Where did you download the application?

U/N: I didn't download it, it just appeared on my phone yes I realize how ridiculous that sounds but it's the truth.

707: oh… ^^; Wait.

707: Just found something. This is weird.

They were ignoring you again you just decided to wait and see where this goes.

Zen: What is it. Hurry and tell me.

707: I traced the IP…

707: **It's from Rika's apartment.**

Yoosung: Rika's apartment?

Jumin Han: Where was it?

Jahee Kang: The location is not revealed. I know it to be classified.

So that's who's apartment this is you looked around a saw all the dust again were has she been it looks like she hasn't been living here for a really long time you were also tempted in telling them the address. So you went to look at your phone and where the address was in the message only to find all of it gone except for the passcode which you were smart enough to copy into your notes before using it.

707: Anyways, someone must have broken into her apt.

707: It talked just now, so it must be a person ^^;

U/N: No I'm a freaking robot of course I'm person "sighs" not that anyone listens to me anyway

Yoosung: So it hacked the program, Seven?

707: Yup

Yoosung: Who are you?! How did you get into Rika's apartment?!

Yoosung: How did you get this app?!

U/N: I explained it earlier but you didn't listen to me T.T

707: U/N did it seems we were so into our convo that we didn't notice

Yoosung: Gah so scared right now….

Yoosung:( scared emoji)

Yoosung: I thought the apartment has a passworh lobk?

Wow so many spelling mistakes is this what happens when he gets scared or worried you thought to yourself though you had to admit he was cute very cute you blushed a bit.

Zen: Typo

Jaehee Kang: I assume it was a break in.

Jaehee Kang: U/N I recommend that you confess.

You were so nervous now that your hands where shaking slightly as you tried to type out your answer but you weren't sure where to begin and if they would give you the time to explain before they tried to arrest you but before you could finish typing you accidently pressed send and you didn't get anything out there.

U/N: uhm …I.. I didn't

U/N: T.T

Zen: Jaehee, would you voluntarily confess to everything if it were you?

Jaehee Kang: No. But it is good to ask first.

707: Lolol

Jumin Han: Quit shitting around.

Jumin Han: U/N… Who are you?

Jumin Han: Reveal yourself, stranger.

Jumin Han: If you do not reveal yourself, you will pay.

Oh my god you were starting to freak out as you read that last sentence wth you were just trying to explain to everyone but do they listen no there too busy with their own conversation to listen to you. That Jumin Han though he is kind of scary and his threat sounded serious if you weren't already scared before you were terrified now.

Zen: Stranger you will pay? Lmfao

Zen: omg~* so scary*~

Zen: It might be a girl.

Now you were just exasperated he was making fun of his friend you're guessing in the chat well at least he has the right idea just for that you had forgiven him for calling you an it early since it seems he was the first one to get it.

707: That's sexist lol. U should watch what u say now that ur a famous actor.

Zen: I'm not famous;; just a bit recognizable

Yoosung: Nah~ Look at the youtube hits~

Zen: Dude. Stwap;;

707: lolol

Jaehee Kang: That video is still excellent no matter how many times I watch it.

Yoosung: Zen, when do you start your next piece?

Zen: ;; Don't know. It's up to the director.

Yoosung: He's a celebrity lol! I'm gonna tell everyone at school.

Looking at how they were chatting without you maybe you had gotten lucky and they had forgotten you now you could slip away right as you were about to leave you noticed the next few pings showing Jumin and there went your chance at escape. You could have cried right then and there it was getting harder and harder to hold them back so much had happened today you weren't sure how much more you could handle.

Jumin Han: Hey.

Jumin Han: **Don't get distracted.**

Yoosung: Oh, right. U/N…..

Jaehee Kang: … An abrupt stranger.

707: My hands r shaking as I hack.

Jumin Han: Who are you? Reveal yourself right now.

U/N: Just a small town girl. Livin' in a lonely world.

You just couldn't resist the moment he asked Who are you again well it just kind of fit and popped into your mind you had to type it and press send you stared at the screen as you waited for their reactions.

707: Lmfao I think I'm going to like U/N

Zen: Isn't that from some American song.

Jumin Han: This is no time for joking! Now reveal yourself

Yoosung: Yeees! Who are u?!

Zen: Use proper English please.

707: If it dosen't say anything I'll hack in and find out.

Zen: …Maybe

Zen: one of my fans?

Jumin Han:

U/N: Sigh I'm y/n. Who are you all and what is this place?

707: Lol so awkward.

707: I thought it was a computer talking.

Zen: Seems more normal than I thought.

U/N: No I'm about as abnormal as you can get.

Yoosung: What were you thinking?

Zen:….Nothing~Nothing.

Yoosung: Should we… introduce ourselves?

Jumin Han: Are you serious….?

U/N: Well it would be nice.

Jaehee Kang: I think it is a bit too early for that.

You read Jaehee Kangs replie and then you look at what Zen had just put into the chat and laughed well at least some of them are friendly you were worried all of them would make you feel uncomfortable.

Zen: Hi, I'm Zen. (24 yrs old) Musical actor… Don't look me up on the internet.

Zen: It's embarrassing.

Yoosung: Zen, you're so brave!

Jumin Han: Guess he wanted to show himself off.

Zen: No way~!

Zen:( picture of zen drinking tea)

After seeing a picture of Zen you had to admit he was very attractive but sadly not your type really you probably wouldn't be able to stand the fact that he would always be surrounded by other women.

Yoosung: Omg… a photo too.

Jaehee Kang: My eyes have been cleansed

U/N: lol

You could kind of already tell that Jaehee might have had a crush or was in love with Zen.

Jaehee Kang:(cleansed emoji)

Jaehee Kang: Wait. I can't be like this…

Jumin Han: I see that he has zero interest in his privacy.

You smile as you read Jumins comment well jaehee doesn't seem to mind too much now dose she you giggle.

707: Lolol

707:My nickname's 707

707: Real name is a secret.

707: Fyi, Zen's real name is Hyun Ryu.

Zen: Your name's a secret but not mine?;

You giggle yep he gave that right away.

707: U don't care anyways lol.

Jaehee Kang: 707 does have the strangest name so I understand the secrecy.

707: The name's too holy to be spread around~ I'm gonna pray after I finish hacking.

Zen:(... emoji)

Zen: Pray, yeah right;;

707: Just remember me as the 22yr old young hacker lol

707: where I live is also a secret.

Zen: So many secrets;;

Yoosung: I'm Yoosung Kim! I'm a college student…21 yrs old.

Wow he's just a year older then yourself you wonder which college he attends he was really cute Yoosung was definitely more your type then Zen.

Jumin Han: I don't know why everybody's introducing themselves. You don't even know who that person is.

Yoosung:(Insert Yoosung with drink)

Seeing the picture that Yoosung had just posted it was adorable he was so cute you where blushing with where your thoughts were heading but you stopped it there and got back to what was going on.

707: So warm and fuzzy here

Zen: Lol. Seven, you don't have any selfies to show?

707: nothing recent

707: Oh and also!

707: Jumin's the heir of a pretty famous corporation and Jaehee is his assistant, 27 and 26 yrs old respectively.

You laughed as you thought about Jumins and Jaehees reaction to how 707 just pretty much spilt both of their identities and other things about them like it was not the wrong thing to do you giggle.

707: You have a better sense of who we are now, U/N?

Jumin Han: Why did you say that…?

707: Doubted you'd do it urself.

Jumin Han: Stop shitting around.

707: Oh, fyi, Jumin has the cutest cat.

Awe Jumin has a cat you had always wanted a cat but you were never allowed pets you had planned to get a cat the moment you were able to get your own apartment and you were able to keep up with the payments.

Jumin Han: Hey.

Jumin Han: Why are we talking about Elizabeth 3rd to a stranger?

707: The cat's name is Elizabeth 3rd

Wow Jumin must love cats to an obsessed stage or maybe it's just his cat he's obsessed with.

707:( picture of cat and jumin)

707:Oh, U already said lol.

Yoosung: That info's a bit useless…

Yoosung: We're not even close with this U/N person yet lol

Jumin Han: Can't believe he showed a photo of Elizabeth 3rd to a stranger…

Jumin Han: Idiot

Jumin Han: I know you came to my house the other day and harassed her. It's all on CCTV.

707: My precious privacy!

Zen: Yeah since you care so much about privacy.

Yoosung: CCTV screenshots omg

Jumin Han: And Yoosung.

Jumin Han: Is my Elizabeth 3rd Useless

Yoosung:(O.O)

707: That was so funn~~

707: I want to see the cat again ~

Jumin Han: NO.

Zen: Stop talking about cats. Giving me goosebumps.

They really just had an entire conversation about a cat you started to laugh oh my god these guys a hilarious but you better not tell them that considering you might accidently offend them.

 ** _To be continued…_**


End file.
